Sparkling
by Adrienne Valentine
Summary: Growing up at Sector Seven is hard. Especially when you don't understand why everybody is afraid of the giant mechanical man frozen in time. Megatron x OC with a twist. Slight AU.
1. Prologue: Designation Axle

**Sparkling**

by Adrienne Valentine

Summary: Growing up at Sector Seven can be hard. Especially when you don't understand why everyone is so afraid of the massive mechanical man, frozen in time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, really. Transformers and such don't belong to me.

Author's Notes: Megatron x OC with a twist. Somewhat serious fic. Summary, rating, and title subject to change. Mostly staying with TF live action movies. I add in some references to G1 and occasionally to the other series'.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: Designation Axle<span>

The girl was far too young to understand the importance of the dark, almost foreboding landscape. So alien to her with it's mechanical appearance and lack of vegetation. She was too enthralled with the scene to understand what it was, or what it might mean that she was seeing it. She had just suddenly appeared here, surrounded by the massive architecture she could barely tell was actually buildings. She stared in awe as it transformed and she found herself in a bustling city full of people who weren't quite like herself. It was while she found herself staring that the voice first spoke.

"This is home, little sparkling." The voice said. She looked around and saw no one addressing her. No one was even paying her any heed.

"Where are you?" She asked out loud, curious like any child would be.

"You are seeing through me." The voice responded. "These are my memories."

She nodded carefully, her mouth slightly ajar as she began to understand why she couldn't see the owner of the voice. It was like a dream, but it was his dream, and not hers. Why she could see it through his eyes she didn't know, but she didn't really care. She was about to run off and explore the city when the voice spoke again.

"What is your designation, sparkling?" He asked her.

The small child frowned, staring in front of her as the image started to fade a little bit. She was confused. Not only by what was going on, but by his question. She didn't know what he meant. Her designation? Her silence must have tipped him off to her confusion, because she heard a sigh, much like her father would do when she asked too many questions.

"What are you called?" He asked again.

She jumped slightly at the question. This time she knew what he meant and, smiling brightly and bouncing on her heels, she was almost too excited to answer. No one asked her name. No one even bothered. She was known as 'Dr. Wyght's Daughter' or 'The Wyght girl' or something else having to do with her parents. No one had even asked her before.

"AlexElle." She said, the words rushed and mangled clumsily together in her excitement to get out her name. The voice paused for some time before it spoke again, likely trying to decipher what she had said.

"Axle?" The voiced asked for confirmation.

She knew that he had said it wrong. That it was close, but it certainly wasn't her name, but she didn't care through the excitement. Someone wanted to know who she was, cared enough to know who she was. She had a friend, she decided then and there, and she had never had a friend before. She nodded enthusiastically and he must have sensed it, because he chuckled.

"I am Megatron." The voice answered, without needing her to ask. "I am Lord High Protector of our home."

Her jaw was slack with awe. She didn't know what a 'Lord High Protector' was, but it sounded important, so when he spoke again, she made sure to listen.

"Axle, I need you to do something for me with the freedom the humans have given you." He asked as the beautiful memory disappeared and she found herself once again standing next to the giant mechanical man, her hand resting gently against a giant foot. "The other sparklings that these humans are forcing into creation- Do not let them terminate them."

She nodded her head, determined. She knew what he was talking about. Her mother had mentioned them to her. She had been in the room that created them. Her mother had told her that the creatures that were created in there were very much alive, and indeed sentient, but many acted as if rabid. If Lord High Protector Megatron was asking her to keep them safe, however, she had to. She wanted to ask him more, but as she made to speak, she was pulled away.

"You little brat, keep your hands off of NBE1." The young man scowled at the little girl, dragging her off of the platform where she had largely gone unnoticed until then.

"That's not his name!" She shouted, pouting, her small voice barely carrying.

"Great, she's named him." The young man muttered as he continued to drag the young girl harshly over to where her father stood talking to another scientist. He shoved the girl in front of himself, presenting the girl to her father. "**She** shouldn't be walking around on her own. **She **was touching NBE1."

Her father looked down at the girl with a slight frown and she knew what it was about. She was supposed to stay upstairs, in the children's room. It wasn't her fault though! Her mother had taken her out of the children's room and downstairs. Her mother had taken her into the 'Cube room' and shown it to her. Most importantly, her mother had told her not to tell her father, so when he looked at her questioningly, she bit her lip and didn't say anything about why she was downstairs.

"His name is Megatron..." She murmured, crossing her arms and pouting.

* * *

><p>AN: Read & Review! :)


	2. Chapter 1: Mission Start

**Sparkling**

by Adrienne Valentine

Summary: Growing up at Sector Seven can be hard. Especially when you don't understand why everyone is so afraid of the massive mechanical man, frozen in time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, really. Transformers and such don't belong to me.

* * *

><p>The small girl peeked her head around the corner with a determined look on her face. A guard passed by and she caught the smile on his lips telling her that he was choosing to ignore her. Most of them did this when they noticed her. She knew it was because she was a child and they didn't think she could do any harm. She had begun to notice something, however: either they were getting so used to her sneaking around in the past two weeks that they didn't pay her any mind, or she was getting better at it. The latter made her grin a little bit. The night after she had spoken to Megatron her mother had done the first part of her job for her.<p>

One of the techs had left a pocket sized RC car in the Cube Radiation Room by accident. Her mother had spotted it as it tried to escape and instead of sending it to a fate similar to the others- she had pocketed the thing and taken it home. Where she had given it to her daughter. Alex smiled as she saw the little car on the ground beside her, following. She had a remote in her hand, but it didn't work on the creature. Sparkling, Megatron had called it. She hadn't been able to get close enough to touch him since and her attempts to talk to him hadn't worked. She frowned a little bit as she rounded the corner and noticed that the containment room was bustling with people at the moment.

She reached down and picked up the RC sparkling and quickly put it in her pocket. It made a click of protest, but she shushed it as she slid into the room, standing near the back. This was her first chance to actually do something. They had just put another struggling sparkling into a small cyro chamber. She could hear its screaming, and due to the stoic looks on everyone else's faces, she wondered if she was the only one. Noticing that they started turning towards the door to leave, she quickly ducked behind one of the tool boxes by the door. She waited until the adults had left the room and quickly moved to the small chamber holding the now frozen sparkling.

Her face screwed up in concentration, she pulled out the small keyboard and stared at it for a moment. There was a password to open these things. She just didn't know quite what it was. She had heard the numbers being pressed, and she thought she could replicate it, but she hesitated. She didn't know what would happen if she got it wrong. The RC car in her pocket crawled out of her pocket, having transformed into a bipedal form at some point. It crawled on the keyboard and poked at the numbers, matching the tune almost by instinct. The Cyro began to melt and this is where Alex got nervous, glancing over her shoulder.

While he mother had told her that most of the sparklings in this containment room had not been mean upon 'awaking', they kept them like this because they were afraid they would become so. Her mother hadn't explicitly said what happened to the ones that did wake up mean, but she had a pretty good idea. She was worried that this one would melt and try to attack her. Shifting nervously as the door to the chamber opened, she watched as it transformed into it's original form: an old camera phone. She grabbed it and shoved it into her pocket quickly, letting the RC car re-enter the code and slide back into her pocket next to the new addition.

She could feel the sparkling shivering in her pocket as she quickly left the room. The guard didn't even glance her way. The great thing about this place, however, was that there were few cameras. Worried about hackers and confidential information, they only had cameras where necessary. She had found out where they were a long time ago.

Her hand on the phone robot, she muttered to it. "**_It's alright, just stay in my pocket, no one will hurt you._**"

It seemed to calm a little at her words, and she nodded to herself as she walked back into the Children's room. Their adult caretaker, Mrs. Fielding, frowned at her.

"And just where did you go, Ms. Wyght?" She asked the girl disapprovingly.

"To the bathroom." Alex replied with a cheerful smile. The woman frowned, but seemed to accept the answer and turned back to one of the other children, who had spilt something on their clothing.

With a secret grin, she peeked into her pocket to see two pairs of 'eyes' looking up at her.

* * *

><p>AN: Well those first two were pretty easy for her, weren't they? A little girl snagging potentially hostile little robots and no one notices...

Focusing just on little Alex Elle Wyght mostly for now, and keeping it light.

Read and Review! I know, in general, what I want for this fic, but if you guys want to leave a suggestion of what you want to see, I may include it if it fits in! :)


	3. Chapter 2: Failure to Communicate

Summary: Growing up at Sector Seven can be hard. Especially when you don't understand why everyone is so afraid of the massive mechanical man, frozen in time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, really. Transformers and such don't belong to me.

Author's Notes: Megatron x OC with a twist. Somewhat serious fic. Summary, rating, and title subject to change. Mostly staying with TF live action movies. I add in some references to G1 and occasionally to the other series'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Failure to Communicate<p>

Alex Elle Wyght was pouting, her arms crossed over her chest as she defiantly stared at her mother. The girl's mother sighed, shaking her head in defeat at the child. The little girl had been sitting there for hours, refusing to move. She had been caught trying to sneak out a sparkling. Or, more correctly, she had been caught while in the room where they kept the sparklings and had been told that 'these are not toys!'. And then marched out and told that she is not allowed to come into Sector Seven.

So the next day, when her parents left to go to work and her mother had said that she was going to be going to an outside daycare, she had promptly sat herself down in her chair and refused to move. Luckily the men who had caught her had not even bothered to check the 'toys' in her pockets to see if they were sparklings. She was already upset that she hadn't been able to talk to Megatron since the first time, despite her many attempts.

She has a mission, after all. From the Lord High Protector, and she's not going to give up. Her parents, while incredibly loving, are not what most people consider 'good parents', because with all of her stubbornness, they don't really know how to combat it. She was definitely a child used to getting her way.

"Why won't you go, baby?" Her mother asked her in a soft voice as her father stepped into the room, tightening the knot in his tie with a small frown.

"I have a mission." She said stubbornly. She was too young to be concerned with lying, especially to her parents.

"A mission? From who?" Her father asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Megatron." She huffed, as if that said everything they needed to know. It seemed to have an effect on her father, however, despite her mother's puzzled expression.

"You received a 'mission' from NBE1?" He strained, and now both parents were looking at her, confused. She nodded. "How did you even..."

And then something clicked and both parents gazes met, her father looking a little angry, while her mother looked a little sheepish. They didn't say anything, but the two of them left the room together and began to talk in angry whispers. Alex could only make out some of what they were saying.

"You took her into the cube radiation chamber?" Her father, angry and loud.

"Yes, but I didn't think that-" Her mother, speaking normally.

"How long-" Father interrupts again and trails off quietly.

"A couple weeks... Her heart is..." She can't understand what her mother is saying. What about her heart?

"They can't..." Who can't? What's going on? What are they talking about?

She fidgets, but doesn't want to get out of her seat. She wants to know though. What they're saying.

"She can't go back..." It's her father again and this makes her upset. She has to go back! There are more sparklings she has to find. She has to. So she starts getting out of her chair. Carefully, slowly, as they continue to talk.

"What should we do?" She hears her mother whisper urgently as she approaches the door.

"I- I don't know." Her father stammers and she has never heard him so quiet before. She frowns as she reaches the doorway and they haven't noticed her yet. "We can't let them find out or else they'll—"

And then they notice her and the two of them go silent and her mother has gathered her up in her arms. And she's crying. Alex doesn't know why her mother is crying, but she knows it isn't good and it has something to do with her. She frowns, still determined to stay on her path.

"I have to go back! The sparklings need me!" She demands from her position in her mother's arms. Her father is thinking, she recognizes the look on his face.

"We'll see what we can do, okay Alex?" Her father says thoughtfully, "But you have to stay out of trouble."

"You promise?" She asks, sticking out her lower lip in a trick she knows works. He smiles a little and nods. He always keeps his promises, so she's ecstatic and she lets her parents lead her into the car to go to the Daycare away from Sector Seven.

The little girl misses the look of worry and fear between the two parents as they follow the now happy child. She doesn't fully understand what all of this means, but they do.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this took so long! My beta ended up not being able to help me out due to family issues. Anyways, here's the most info you'll be getting on what's going on for some time. I will be trying to update this at least every other Wednesday from here on out. And don't worry about Alex, she'll be back to her mission soon. :)


End file.
